Edgar LaSalle
is a character introduced in Macross Zero. A native of the United States, North American Continent, Edgar has been serving in the United Nations Military since 1999 after the outbreak of the Unification Wars. He is the copilot and RIO (Radar Interception Officer) of Shin Kudō and served aboard the Kitty Hawk class (Illustria) before being transferred to the CVN-99 Asuka II. Personality & Character Edgar is an easygoing fellow, acting as a foil to Shin's cold demeanor. He likens their relationship to a beautiful woman that never pays any attention to him. Even after he survives being ejected from Shin's F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat, he never stops supporting him, becoming his copilot on the VF-0D Phoenix. He later accompanies Aries Turner for an expedition around the Mayan Island in hopes of looking for ancient relics related to the "Human Protoculture Intervention" hypothesis, and is slightly bemused at the doctor's enthusiasm. He seems bothered that Shin tries to have a relationship with both Sara Nome and her sister, Mao Nome. Skills & Abilities Edgar is a proficiant RIO (Radar Intercept Officer) with type qualifications in the F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat and later the VF-0D Phoenix variable fighter. History In 2008, years after crash of the alien starship designated ASS-1 in the South Pacific, the aircraft carrier Kitty Hawk class (Illustria) is stationed close to the Mayan Archipelago, patrolling against Anti-U.N. Forces incursion. Edgar, serving as RIO (Radar Interception Officer) on Shin Kudō's F-14A+Kai Super Tomcat, engage in a BARCAP interception of Anti-U.N. MiG-29 fighters with the F-14 Carrier Air Group (CAG). During the battle, the Illustria suffers heavy attack from unseen forces, and is presumed destroyed. Shin and Edgar manage to down two enemy aircraft, before Shin's F14 and the CAG are taken down by Nora Polyansky flying in her SV-51γ variable fighter. Shin is the only member of the CAG to get a visual lock and take a shot against the SV-51γ, but the superiority of the variable fighter is too much for conventional jet fighters. Both men manage to eject safely from their doomed craft, and initially, Edgar's fates is not known. Shin Kudo washes up on the Mayan Islands, unbeknownst to Edgar, who returned to service aboard the CVN-99 Asuka II. Shin later joins Edgar in Skull Squadron, headed by Major Roy Focker. During a training exercise, they get to grips with the VF-0D Phoenix two-seat variable fighter with Major Focker and the Air Group. We flashback to Edgar cheering Shin on in hand-to-hand combat with female Marine officer Katie onboard Asuka II one evening, going so far as to toss Shin a broom and the admonition to 'Not lose to the Marines'. Unfortunately, Shin is handily defeated despite his advantage. Following their training session with the VF-0D, both Shin and Edgar get reprimanded by Raizou Nakajima, the head mechanic for the VF-0's, for over stressing both airframes and engines of the new variable fighters - though he confides to their CO that this is actually something he appreciates. Later, Edgar and Shin accompany Aries Turner in her search for additional components of "AFOS", the Protoculture "Bird Human" relic, on the Mayan Islands. As Shin leaves with Mao Nome to see a 'treasure' she recently uncovered, Edgar is assigned to guard the VF-0D, which has been wrapped with camouflage netting. While waiting for Shin to return, Edgar falls asleep and mutters 'American Burger' - its known whether he wants one to eat, or if this is perhaps a musical group with this name. A while later, Edgar collects Shin and Mao, along with the 'treasure' - the head of AFOS, the "Bird Human" relic the military has been looking for. During another engagement in the VF-0D, Edgar is once again injured, this time breaking his foot. He is again confined to the infirmary of the Asuka II. Aiding Shin and Major Focker in rescuing Sara Nome from the "Bird Human", Edgar knocks out the Catapult Officer of the Asuka with his crutch, and helps the two drone and weapons-equipped VF-0S Phoenix to launch from the deck of the antigravity-ensnared carrier. He wishes both men luck and to come back, and for Shin to sign his leg cast. However, this is the last we see of Edgar. Relationships ;Shin Kudō :Aside from his role as RIO, Edgar also considers Shin a friend. Though impressed with the latter's piloting skills, Edgar is sometimes disheartened by Shin's lack of empathy. Gallery EdgarPhoto3.png|Edgar revealing to Shin Kudō that he survived. EdgarPhoto4.png|Edgar and a not very amused Shin. EdgarPhoto1.png|Edgar cheering Shin on in his fight with Katie. EdgarPhoto2.png|Edgar accompanying Dr. Aries Turner. EdgarPhoto5.png|Edgar wishing Shin and Roy Focker luck in the final battle. Notes & Trivia *Similarites between Edgar and Claudia LaSalle, one of the main bridge officers of the SDF-1 ''Macross, have often been noted by fans. Both Edgar and Claudia are African Americans, and share a last name. Unfortunately, this is where the connection ends - the surname LaSalle is widespread across Americans of all ethnic backgrounds, and there has never been any statement from Satelight identifying the family relationships between the characters, and any relationship therefore remains speculation at this time. External Links *Macross Zero Wiki Category:Macross Zero Characters Category:Macross Zero Category:M0